Dari Isogai
by Vreezie
Summary: Maehara hanya lapar.


**Ansatsu Kyoshitsu** **© Matsui Yūsei** / Typo, OOC, dan lain-lain.

.

Tepian sungai, saat itu. Sore telah menjejak lebih dulu bahkan sebelum Maehara sempat mendapatkan ikan untuk makan malam. Sedang pakaiannya telah basah setengahnya, sebatas dada. Juga badannya yang mengingil karena terlalu lama berkubang di sungai, yang airnya keruh ia obok-obok, yang kemudian kembali jernih saat arusnya terus mengulur hingga jauh.

"Kalau tak dapat ikan, tak apa. Kau bisa makan di rumahku untuk malam ini."

Isogai Yuuma terus mencoba membelokkan pendirian miliknya. Matanya mengawasi Maehara sejak tadi, berniat ikut turun, mengingat Isogai lebih hebat kalau masalah lempar melempar. Tapi Maehara berseru lantang dan tak membiarkan Isogai ikut basah. Situasi ini berkuasa padanya, Isogai tak perlu repot-repot membantu. Maka ia tersenyum senang saat Isogai duduk diam di atas batu besar di pinggir sungai. Meski terkadang anak sebayanya itu akan berjalan diam-diam ke tepian karena niatnya ingin menolong kawan. _Jangan, nanti bajumu basah,_ ucap Maehara dan Isogai bisa diam pada akhirnya.

Mungkin sudah berjam-jam mereka di sini. Sampai-sampai Isogai sendiri lelah menghitung. Yang pasti waktu mereka bermain-main telah habis. Isogai yakin sudah saatnya mereka kembali ke rumah. Dan Maehara akan sakit karena berpeluk dengan air terlalu lama.

"Lalu kalian harus membagi makanan yang sudah sedikit karena aku ikut numpang? Sebentar lagi ... aku pasti akan dapat," Maehara mencari-cari alasan, ketika tangannya mengangkat kayu runcing ke atas kepala dan menghujamkan ke dalam air. Matanya berkilat sesudahnya, nampak ragu dan penuh harap. Sesaat setelahnya ia berputar girang hingga Isogai nyaris terkena cipratan air, sembari mengangkat hasil yang didapat, menunjukkan pada anak berambut hitam yang duduk di atas batu. "Tuh kan, besar sekali yang kena."

Isogai mengangkat jempolnya, ikut senang. "Padahal aku baru berpikir kalau kita harus kembali sebelum gelap—ah Maehara, lekas naik, jangan berputar seperti itu." Baru saja batu besar ia tinggalkan, mendadak ia berhenti berjalan dan berdiri di tepian sungai. Isogai tak tau harus tertawa geli atau sedih melihat ikan milik Maehara yang baru saja dilepas dari tancapannya jatuh kembali ke air, terbawa arus.

.

"Ah! Padahal aku sudah memegangnya. Ikannya juga cukup lemas karena kutusuk. Tapi malah jatuh dan hanyut."

Isogai tertawa.

"Kau bahkan mentertawaiku. Kutusuk juga kau nanti," ucap Maehara, sedang tangannya mengacungkan kayu yang dipakainya bergulat dengan air sungai berjam-jam lamanya, mencoba bercanda. Tapi tawa Isogai tak kunjung reda, bahkan lebih keras. Wajah Maehara—alih-alih garang dan mengancam, malah terlihat lucu karena matanya yang dipelototkan. Isogai tertawa lagi. Lagi dan lagi sampai-sampai matanya berair.

"Sudahlah. Mau makan denganku? Kalau kuambil sedikit bagian milik ibu dan ayah, lalu membaginya denganmu, kurasa cukup." Isogai mengawang. "Sini kubawakan sepedamu. Nanti kalau kau tumbang kedinginan, aku juga yang repot."

Sepeda biru milik Maehara dituntun Isogai, sedang Maehara berjalan di sampingnya sambil memeluk dirinya sendiri. Karena matahari hanya terlihat samar cahayanya, juga angin yang berhembus cukup dingin kala itu, Maehara hanya bisa berharap agar ia tak terserang flu.

"Ternyata dingin sekali."

"Kalau tadi tawaranku kau terima, seharusnya kita bisa duduk sambil makan sesuatu."

Maehara diam. Kalau tawaran Isogai ia terima, lantas bagaimana dengan anggota keluarga yang lainnya? Mata Maehara memandang gugusan awan yang menghitam karena tak tersinari cahaya. Ia terpejam sesaat, mengawang dan membiarkan waktu berlalu dalam keheningan. Hingga saat mereka berdua berdiri di depan rumah Maehara, tak kunjung ada yang berbicara.

"Jadi, apa yang akan kau makan setelah ini?" tanya Isogai pada akhirnya.

Maehara mengedik. "Seharusnya mereka meninggalkan sesuatu untuk dimakan, kalau tidak ingin anak mereka mati karena ditinggal pergi seharian penuh. Tapi sudah kucari sepulang sekolah tadi. Mungkin memang tak ada yang ditinggalkan untukku."

"Kalau tak ada apapun, pergi saja ke rumahku." Sepeda Maehara disandarkannya di dekat pohon yang meranggas daunnya. "Ini sepedamu. Kutinggal di sini ya? Sampai jumpa besok."

"Sampai jumpa."

Maehara masuk ke rumah, kemudian menelungkupkan wajahnya di atas meja makan sesudah kembali dari kamar mandi. Memang tak ada yang ditinggalkan untuknya dalam bentuk nyata. Tapi ibunya sempat mengulurkan uang jajan lebih tadi pagi, untuk membeli makan siang dan makan malam. Tapi ia lebih memilih menyimpannya.

Pakaiannya yang basah telah ia lempar ke keranjang kotor dan tubuhnya kini berbalut pakaian tebal yang hangat. Maehara, ketika itu, tengah menggosok tangan dan memejam matanya menahan lapar, saat pintunya diketuk samar-samar.

Maehara turun dari sofa dan membuka pintu, Isogai ada di sana dan ia persilahkan masuk. Yang lantas meletakkan sebuah kotak berbalut kain berwarna hijau lumut di atas meja. Apa isinya? Maehara hanya menebak-nebak kalau di dalamnya ada sambungan hidupnya. Karena, saat ini, Maehara benar-benar lapar. Tak bisa ditunda-tunda lagi.

"Kau berantakan, Maehara. Pasti lapar, 'kan? Aku membawa makanan." Jemari Isogai menyentuh tutup kotak makan. "Tega sekali bibi meninggalkanmu tanpa makanan apapun. Kau yakin tak diberi apapun? Uang barangkali."

Ah ... Isogai cerdik sekali.

Malaikat yang cerdik.

"Dia memberiku uang."

Kepala Maehara dipukulnya pelan, kemudian berkacak pinggang selama beberapa detik untuk menunjukkan kalau ia kini tangah jengkel. Tapi hal itu tak lantas membuat Isogai tiba-tiba bergumam marah dan mendengung-dengung seperti lebah. Remaja itu menurunkan tangannya dan menghela nafas pasrah, seperti biasanya.

"Mau bagaimana lagi. Sudah larut kalau mau berjalan ke supermarket sekarang," ujar Isogai sambil membuka tutup kotak. Beberapa potong ikan goreng dan satu potong roti yang masih ada dalam kemasan.

Isogai duduk di samping Maehara yang kemudian memandangnya dengan tatapan berbinar-binar. "Maaf hanya itu yang ada."

Potongan ikan goreng dilahap Maehara hingga tak bersisa. Begitu pula roti yang tak lagi empuk. Barangkali ini kali pertama Maehara makan tanpa merasakan rasanya. Roti tak ia kunyah dengan benar. Baru beberapa tubrukan geraham, lalu ia telan.

"Terima kasih, Isogai. Kau memang penyelamat hidupku. Kalau begini aku tak butuh siapapun lagi."

Isogai tersenyum melihat tingkah berlebihan Maehara yang mulai muncul ke permukaan.

"Bahkan orang tuamu?"

Maehara mengangguk penuh semangat. "Semuanya," serunya, disertai dengan gerak ilustrasi dengan tangan yang terjulur ke atas dan bergerak membentuk lingkaran tak sempurna. "Kurasa aku bisa tidur sekarang. Laparku telah hilang."

Isogai mengembalikan posisi kotak, melilitnya dengan kain hijau lumut, kemudian berdiri dengan tangan yang terulur ke arah Maehara, berniat bersalaman. "Kalau begitu aku pamit pulang."

"Menginaplah."

Inginnya, lengan Isogai ia pegang agar sosoknya tak mengabur dan terlihat kembali di dekat pintu. Karena sepertinya, Isogai tak mendengar apa yang barusan ia katakan. Tapi remaja itu berhenti sebelum menghilang di balik pintu, menghadap ke belakang, lantas berkata, "Aku mau bilang sama ibu dulu."

Pintu tertutup dan Maehara berguling gembira.

end

 _Note (1) : Setting waktunya, terserah deh kapan. Maehara nyimpan uangnya, ditabung untuk beliin Isogai kado #lama #nggak #superngarang_

 _Note (2) : awas tipo, lagi nggak pake kacamata dan hanya cek ulang satu kali._

 **VEE**

 **29-02-16**


End file.
